


他们

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, A信O青, M/M, 信青
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 设定：五月天信，地下歌手青





	他们

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：五月天信，地下歌手青

阿信发情了。

事情发生的并不突然，只是这一次情况似乎比以往来得严重一些。即使他已经打了大量的信息素抑制剂，大家依然能感受到他身边那一圈令人压抑的难受气息。尤其当他们都挤在小小的保姆车里的时候，那窒息的气氛几乎让人无法呼吸。

于是经纪人只好取消后面所有行程，敬业的司机用最快的速度将他们安全送回了公司，随后所有人几乎是原地解散各自归家。然而最应该回家休息的阿信却开车去了一家酒吧。

将近午夜是酒吧生意刚开始火红的时候，通常阿信不会在这个时候露面以免造成混乱，因此当他推开大门走进店里的时候，主管的堂哥十分震惊地将他拉到一边以免被客人发现。

“你怎么来了？”

“他人呢？”

“在二楼准备呢。”

“取消他今晚所有的演出。”

“哈？”

堂哥一脸懵逼，然而阿信已经大步走上了二楼，堂哥无奈，只好叫来一旁的经理让他赶紧去联系其他歌手过来顶场。另一边，已经到了二楼的阿信熟练地找到了最角落的房间，正准备开门的时候门却从里面被打开。

“你怎么来了？”门里的青峰顿时有些心虚地看着阿信，本来正准备往外走的他甚至无意识地后退了一步，结果给了阿信空子让他直接跻身进屋。

“你说呢？”阿信说着反手就锁上了门，另一只手直接抓住青峰的胳膊将人拉到怀里。果然，凑近了之后青峰身上的信息素就变得十分明显，即使用抑制剂也遮掩不住那诱人的清甜。

“发情了为什么不说。”阿信有些恼怒地捏了捏青峰的后颈上的腺体，顿时一阵电流般的酥麻感直击青峰的脊髓，让他险些站不住身子。

“你……忙嘛……”青峰有些委屈地咬了咬嘴唇，阿信身上充满侵略性的信息素逼得他难以呼吸，可他越是想要往后退，这人就将他抱得越紧。

“那你可以在家等我回去，为什么要打抑制剂，还出来工作。万一又像上次那样怎么办，你想被整个酒吧人的侵犯吗？”

“我没有！”青峰激动得像只被踩到尾巴的猫，生气而又委屈地替自己辩解道，“上次是我不对，我这次算过份量了……”

“还说！”

青峰被他吼得脖子一缩，整个人都有些发软。

“我错了……对不起……”

看着青峰小声认错的模样，阿信立刻就心软了。他叹了一口气，温柔地抱住面前的人安抚地吻了吻他的额头，柔声道：“你不能再打抑制剂了，你身体会受不了的。”

“嗯。”青峰乖巧地点了点头，“以后再也不打了。”

“你这次打了多少？”阿信放开青峰，转而从衣服口袋里摸出一瓶药片。

“三……管……”青峰小声道。

阿信闻言啧了一声，但终究没有继续说他，只是把药片从瓶子里倒出来放在他手上。

“先把药吃了，我们回家。”

青峰接过药就着水一口吞下，阿信则替他拿好背包手机，两人直接从后门离开了酒吧，驱车回家。

然而药片起效的速度远比车速要快。两人才走到一半，车内的信息素浓度就已经到达了顶峰，即使阿信体内的抑制剂还没有完全失效，但在青峰不断的呻吟声中，他也要离失控不远了。

于是阿信只能一个急转弯把车子停在没有监控的巷子里。同时解开两人身上的安全带，调平座椅靠背，再把青峰从副驾驶座上抱到自己腿上来。

已经欲火中烧的青峰大脑一片混沌，只能本能地抱住阿信吻了上去，同时下身紧贴着阿信的胯部不安分地扭动着，像只发情的小猫一样渴求着爱抚。同样被撩起了欲望的阿信顺从他心意地抓住了他的臀部用力揉捏起来，即使隔着布料他都能感受到一阵潮湿打湿了他的手指。于是他干脆拉下了青峰的裤子，手指隔着内裤埋进他的臀缝，坏心地在那敏感的穴口处来回摩擦着。

青峰被他这样的动作逼出了一声呻吟，他越发渴求地仰起头抱紧了阿信，两瓣臀肉不断地收缩着夹紧阿信的手指，仿佛要将他吸进去一般。阿信被他这样直白的求欢动作惹出了一声轻笑，他张开嘴咬住青峰敏感的脖子，一边用力地在上面吮吸着，一边将他的内裤勾下，然后握住他的勃起上下套弄起来。

“唔……”青峰顿时颤抖着低吟了一声，发软的腰越发贴近了阿信的身体，甚至不自觉地跟随着他的动作摆动起来。

“你别光自己舒服啊，我这里还勒得难受呢。”阿信舔了舔青峰的耳垂低声道。脸皮薄的人顿时红透了脖子，但还是乖乖地把手伸向阿信的裤子，替他释放出里面的硬挺。

一下子跳出来的勃起烫得青峰有些瑟缩，然而一旦握住了却又像被吸收了一样再也放不开。只是并不太熟悉的他到底只能模仿着阿信的动作来伺候他，葱白的手指笨拙地抚摸着那些凸起的血管，圆润的指尖不时地扣弄着那些敏感的缝隙，虽然动作生疏，却也舒服得让阿信忍不住喘息起来。

“一起握着弄弄看。”阿信半哄半骗地让青峰同时握住他们两人的分身，随手把空出来的手探到他的身后，趁他不注意的时候一下子插进去两根手指，按住他的敏感点便开始揉弄起来。

完全没料到这个的青峰顿时方寸大乱，他本能地夹紧了双臀想要阻止阿信的动作，却反而让快感变得更加清晰。他于是又放松了身体想要喘一口气，却又给了他机会插到更深的地方去折腾起来。结果横竖都不对的青峰只能被动地爽得整个人都软了下去，指尖发麻的双手早就忘记了动作，只剩下柔软的腰还在本能地摆动着，带动他的身体有一下没一下磨蹭着阿信的分身。

阿信倒也被他蹭得舒服，于是干脆扣住了他的腰让他紧贴着自己，同时加快了手上的动作，顶得青峰也跟着节奏快了起来，嘴边的呻吟更是一次比一次高亢，显然是快到极限了。

“唔学长……啊……我要……我……啊！”

高潮来临的那一刻，青峰一个没忍住直接跟着射了出来，如此双重的快感冲击几乎让他大脑一片空白。但还没等他缓过神来，阿信的勃起便已经抵在那湿润的穴口的处，青峰才刚意识到那是什么，阿信就直接用力插了进来，硕大的顶端更是直接撞上了生殖道的入口，顿时爽得青峰连叫都叫不出来。

快速用力的顶弄持续不断地进行着，每一次都作势要顶入生殖道，但最多又只是插入顶端就立刻拔出来。这样不断的刺激很快就让青峰感到欲求不满，他甚至不自觉地开始迎合阿信的动作，卖力地摆着腰就想让他插得更深，但阿信却总是在紧要关头又给他抽出去，仿佛在故意折磨他。

于是青峰开始不满地扭起了腰，甚至按住了阿信的似乎想要靠自己来动。可他的体力毕竟不如阿信好，再加上现在的他早就已经被干得全身发软，因此当他好不容易一口气压下腰终于彻底吞进了阿信的勃起后，那过激的快感直接将他送上了高潮，让他几乎失去了继续动作的能力。

“学弟你真骚。”阿信被他突如其来的高潮吸得浑身一抖，再也抑制不住地将他翻过来压在身下，然后扣住他塌陷的腰狠狠地插入那张饥渴的穴嘴，又狠又快地大力挺动起来。

后入的姿势让阿信轻而易举地就能插入青峰的生殖道甚至顶上他的生殖腔，这比刚才还要激烈许多的快感爽得青峰几乎合不拢嘴。淫荡的呻吟声伴随着肉体碰撞的声音在车厢里不断回响着，两人结合处迸溅的液体也逐渐被打成泡沫粘在了凌乱的毛发上。阿信低着头喘息着看着这淫糜的一幕，忍不住地俯下身子抱紧了青峰的身体，一边用手去玩弄他胸前的乳头，一边去亲吻他后颈上的腺体。

乳头被揉捏的青峰将阿信吸得更紧了，敏感的身体随着他的动作不断地颤抖着，就连发出的呻吟声也都染上了一丝哭腔。阿信知道他这是准备又要去了，便将加快了速度挺动起来，最终在两人高潮的同时咬上了青峰的后颈，再度标记了这个早就已经属于他的O。

一次完整的性爱结束后，两人体内奔腾的欲望都有所停息。阿信趁这个机会赶紧把车子开出巷子，总算赶在第二波热潮来袭之前顺利回到家。

而在回到充满了两人生活气息的家中后，两人体内的欲望反而变得更加旺盛，仿佛那些印刻在身体各处的记忆一下子都涌现了出来。这里是他们一起经历过许多个发情期的家，以后，他们一定还会在这里创造更多美好的回忆。

“阿峰。”

“嗯？”

“我们结婚吧。”

“……嗯///！”

 

完


End file.
